In recent times, Convolution Neural Network (CNN) technique is finding greater applications in computer vision. The computer vision is used to detect a scene or an object in real time from an image captured in various systems. Example of the various systems include, but not limited to, pedestrian detection, lane detection, autonomous driving, sign board detection, activity detection, and face recognition. In order to detect the object in real time, complex computations need to be performed. However, there is a limit on computation power of any system. This is because the hardware capabilities of any system cannot be extended in real time. In other words, the computation power is based on one or more available on-chip resources of the Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA) and Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASIC). Thus, the conventional systems and methodologies performs convolution operation only on the available on-chip resources thereby failing to perform convolution operation in real time.